Mine
by archangelic.gracelessness
Summary: Lucifer appears to Sam one night, and to his surprise he's not a hallucination. Now that he's free from his cage Lucifer is determined to have what is rightfully his, Sam. Because Sam is the only one who can ever understand him, complete him, they were made for each other. He just needs to convince him it's true. [possessive Lucifer, angelic powers, smutty with a helping of fluff]


**Samifer - mine**

_Lucifer x Sam, rated M for graphic guy on guy, if you don't like it I strongly suggest that you don't read it my friend. I hope you like it guys, it took long enough to write (so very long) but anyway please review! Oh, and I almost forgot, look out for swearing if any of you don't like that because there's quite a bit of that._

_[[kinks- very slight blood and consumption of said blood (yum), possessive Lucifer like whoa and a buttload of dub-con at the start and like a nanosecond of non con. Oh and angel powers and wings because that shit is hot.]]_

* * *

the digital clock on the bedside table ticks out steady rhythm and comfortable silence hangs in the musty air, for what seems to Sam Winchester, like the first time in years. Just the soothing sound of tiny cogs clunking and his steady breaths are heard in the dim motel room, and he is glad for it.

Dean's just left for the nearest bar, probably hitting the whiskey hard tonight; after bobby's death that seems to be all he's doing besides hunting dick. He wont be back till morning by the looks of it. Sam would be worried, if he wasn't completely used to it, but he supposes that's just Dean's outlet. Sam on the other hand, even with all the crap that's going on, has no outlet. Because no amount of booze or no-strings-attached-sex can help him, it's just not how he's wired.

He is utterly alone with his problems, but thats nothing new. Even with having Dean around all his life (except for a year or two at college), he feels a constant nagging emptiness within him that's always been there. He wonders if that's normal. Although with his fucked up life, how the hell can he ever know what normal is like.

He casts the thoughts back with an irritated frown.

He decides that tonight he's going to get some long overdue rest, while he still can. The younger Winchester shuffles slightly on the bed, feeling tiered muscles cry out in sweet relief. The cool fabric sheets, scratchy though they may be, feel like heaven as Sam lets his eyelids flutter shut with an indulgent sigh.

Little does he know heaven is far from what he has in store.

In the dark swirling planes of his subconscious, someone calls his name. More like a tender whisper. In a softly spoken word his name echoes through his sleeping mind, "Sam…"

The winchester's eyelids flutter ever so slightly as though having a nightmare, but the voice is far from malicious, it is hushed and caressing. As hypnotic as a snakes hiss the voice calls out again to him, growing in urgency. "Sammy… Sam!"

His eyes fly open in panic as he bolts upright in bed. He sucks in a breath. The night air is hot and heavy, offering no relief from the sheen of sweat that makes his cloths cling uncomfortably to his overheated skin. Sam's eyes dart nervously about the room, he knows exactly what he is looking for. Or more who he is looking for.

But as he squints into the blackness he sees no one.

there is no figure stood with arms crossed expectantly at the foot of his bed, blue eyes piercing through the darkness. Then had he imagined the voice? maybe it was just a dream. No. A nightmare, a beautiful, and strange nightmare. But a nightmare nonetheless.

"Boo."

His head snaps to the side in record time to come nose to nose with the figure in his dreams, sat next to him on the motel bed. Sam tries to push him away, but his arms won't move, as though tied fast to his sides. He lets out a startled little whine in the back of his throat, too shocked even to scream. His vocal chords abandoning him in his hour of need. Lucifer grins a toothy grin, one hand snatching the winchester's jaw before he has time to move his face away.

He closely examines the human's face with odd intensity, before something causes his expression to soften. "mmm… Sammy what is that-" Lucifer begins, moving his face closer to the crease of Sam's neck and inhaling deeply, sighing in satisfaction as he moves to face his captive again. "oh, how delicious... you smell like fear."

Sam's breathing becomes increasingly heavy and laboured as the sickly mixture of heat and sheer panic threaten to overwhelm him. "How are you-"

"doing that?" Lucifer cuts him off with a chuckle. "My dear little Sammy. I'm not a hallucination and I never was, I was just making you think that. Messing with your grapefruit. But I assure you that I'm real, very... Very real." The angel murmurs. "Get off!" Sam manages to hiss through clenched teeth, brown eyes glaring as threateningly as he could manage into the angels blue ones.

Lucifer frowns, "I can't do that Sam. You'll run away from me, and that's very counter productive I'm afraid." He sighs, "you will understand. You will. And when you do..." he trails off in thought. "Just leave me alone you creepy asshole! We've stopped you once we can do it again. The apocalypse is not going to happen, not whlie I'm alive and kicking." Sam growls defiantly, trying to wriggle free.

"Oh." Lucifer says thoughtfully, "you think I'm interested in you because I need a vessel? ...Well actually it's not that at all." He says, looking wistfully into Sam's narrowed eyes. "you're a lying bastard! If not that then what the in the hell do you want with me?" The hunter demands. Lucifer smiles softly, and replies simply "to give you everything."

"I've told you I don't want anything from you!" Sam snarls, staring daggers at the angel. Lucifer nods calmly, "but I know that you do, Sam. You want something that everyone in god's universe desires. That I can provide you. That I am destined, to provide you." He soothingly reassures. "What?" The Winchester asks flatly, curiosity ebbing his anger slightly.

The archangel leans forward, grazing his nose lightly against Sam's, "love" he whispers. Sam is dumbfounded. "W-what?" He sputters, inadvertently blushing at the sensitivity of the subject and the angels close proximity. Lucifer notes the reaction with a satisfied grin. "what do you mean love?!" Sam stresses, getting flustered.

Lucifer quirks an eyebrow, something like amusement and arousal growing on his dimly lit features, much to Sam's further confusion. "Why Sammy, you're all hot and bothered…" The angel coos, changing his grip roughly on the winchester's jaw, and ghosting his thumb across his lip, making Sam whimper in half hearted protest. The pleasurable jolt it sends between his legs makes Lucifer decide that he likes that little sound. A lot.

So he does it again. Gentler this time, cool fingers leaving trails of blue tinged frost along Sam's neck in their wake. The angel could not have been more pleased with the quiet moan it elicits from his true vessel. despite the fact every little groan is accompanied by a soft and ever dwindling whisper of "stop…"

Lucifer is enjoying himself way to much to stop. And he knows that deep down Sam winchester is too. The angel leans forward, pulling Sam in closer so that their foreheads touch in a delicious contrast of temperatures. Their breath mingling and Sam's eyes pleading into Lucifer's heady ones. "Most people think that I burn hot..." Lucifer begins, grazing his thumb across Sam's trembling bottom lip once again. He is rewarded with another little strangled noise. "Actually, it's quite the opposite." The archangel continues in a husky murmur, his eyes flitting to stare shamelessly at the human's vulnerable mouth.

Sam's eyes grow questioning, remembering that statement from the day he let him inside. The angel drags his gaze back up to meet Sam's. "like I said... you look a little hot Sammy, how about I cool you down?" Lucifer whispers, running the fingers of his free hand across the hunter's exposed collar bone. Sam groans through gritted teeth, now looking everywhere but lucifer.

The angel sees this, and sharply pulls on the winchester's jaw, forcing him to make the red hot eye contact he is desperately trying to avoid. "Stop resisting me Sam. you will give in. you will submit to me and you're going to love every second of it." Lucifer purrs, before pulling Sam closer to lean in and roughly claim his mouth.

Lucifer's cold, soft, lips are an oasis in the driest of deserts, which despite himself, Sam can not refuse. he has to quench his thirst. Swallowing his pride he slowly, gingerly moves his lips against Lucifer's, and is instantly aroused by the sensation. He needs more. The winchester whimpers beneath the archangel as he feels himself being pushed back onto the covers, and in the back of his mind he can feel a coolness begin to seep through his very being. Before he can question it Lucifer's voice sounds from within his head, like in his dream. But this time much stronger.

Sam realises that intimacy with an angel must be more than physical, as he feels Lucifer's grace brush tantalizingly against his soul, the voice sounds again, repeating the same word over and over, both pleading and demanding.

"mine."

With great restraint Lucifer breaks the kiss so his vessel can breathe. He settles himself on top of a now completely submissive Sam, who lays moaning lightly beneath him, as the angel's grace moves against his mortal soul. Lucifer gladly rocks against the winchester revelling in the glorious friction every movement causes between their hardening cocks. "oh mine..." he quietly whispers. Slowly he leans his head back and experimentally thrusts forward, causing Sam to buck up against him with a needy groan. The angel lets a soft moan tumble from his lips.

The archangel rolls his hips forward a second time, harder still, creating another perfect burst of ecstasy that elicits the same satisfying reaction from the writhing hunter. Leaning down, Lucifer meets sam's ready lips, crashing his against them hungrily and threading his fingers possessively into Sam's hair. "Finally mine oh..." He whispers again into the Sam's mouth, dragging his forked tongue across the winchester's bottom lip with another roll of his hips.

Sam thrusts up against the angel with all his force, arching his back desperately with every wave of pleasure that crashes over him. Lucifer's rough tongue teases it's way into the young winchester's mouth, the texture against his own tongue is exquisite, and with every flick of the tips the hunter mewls and groans against his dominator's lips.

When Lucifer once again releases Sam, he takes in the sight before him. And it is delectable. Sam stares intensely up through bleary eyes into Lucifer's. His mouth agape and red from abuse. his markings. Mine. The thought sends shivers down the devil's spine, and an animalistic impulse takes him over.

With his index finger he caresses the delicate skin of Sam's neck, and with one fluid movement he leans down and breathes cold, Icy, breath. Creating a thin layer of frost that melts as quickly as it forms. Sam jolts at the attack on his senses, his breath hitching and wavering as Lucifer proceeds to drag that damn tongue across the chosen spot and up to the lobe of Sam's ear, flicking it idly with the tips.

"You are mine. All mine at last" Lucifer growls huskily into Sam's ear, before leaning down and latching onto the winchester's neck, greedily sucking and nipping that chosen sweet spot. Sam lets out a shaky gasp as the angel begins working his mouth against the hollow of his throat, and in his head Lucifer's voice comes urgent and commanding, "who do you belong to?"

"No one" the hunter whispers distractedly, still shuddering beneath him.

The voice lets out an angered snarl as Lucifer bites down hard on Sam's neck, piercing the skin. The angel's grace momentarily engulfs Sam's soul. His senses are set on fire, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream at the pure overwhelming perfection. Sam feels Lucifer smile against his throat as his grace and the ecstasy it induces recede. Lucifer then drags his rough tongue further up the hunters neck to catch the small trickle of blood from the small cut he had created, which Sam encourages with an eager groan, leaning his head further back to allow the angel better access,

Lucifer's voice rings through his head again, persistent and needy. "Now, Tell me who you belong to" it growls, the angel's grace pushing against him in silent warning. Sam exhales shakily, as Lucifer's cool breath ghosts over his adams apple. "Y-you..." The hunter chokes out, and Lucifer moans both in his head and not.

He removes his mouth from Sam's neck with a satisfying pop, bringing his forehead to rest once again, against the winchester's. Lucifer is reeling from how almost painfully aroused he is at hearing that word and all it stands for tumble so deliciously from Sam's lips. The angel's eyes bore into the now lidded ones beneath him, hunger consuming him. "Who?" He urges, brushing his lips intoxicatingly against Sam's. the hunter whimpers as his angel moves away, immediately missing the contact.

Growing in confidence and in desperation Sam roughly grabs the back of Lucifer's neck, and with lips at his ear, in hot panting breath, snarls "you". At this the archangel involuntarily rolls his hips downward with a low pitched grunt making Sam cry out and arch up against him.

The hunter's wrists are snatched in a vice like grip, and with a slow grin Lucifer pins them above Sam's head with one hand, "good boy Sammy" he drawls rocking back and forth with his hips, biting his lip as he watches Sam writhe and moan under him. "My, good boy..."

Lucifer's free hand begins agonisingly slowly popping open the buttons of Sam's plaid shirt to reveal smooth tan skin, which he caresses appreciatively with icy fingers, leaving frost trails in their wake. With a smirk he begins drawing patterns and shapes like little pitchforks, with alternating pressure. Sam arches up into the devil's touch, moaning in urgency when his fingertips venture just under the belt of his jeans.

The angel releases Sam's wrists, sliding slowly down his body, his greedy hands groping and gliding all the while, to rest knelt between his legs. Lucifer sets about unbuckling the leather belt with nimble fingers, and the hunter's breathing quickens as it is tossed aside, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Lucifer drags his hungry gaze up the winchester's sculpted body to admire his work; Sam's face is flushed and mouth agape with soft panting. His brown eyes are heady with need, hair messy, and his body decorated with angry purple marks, Lucifers marks. His claim to him, to remind the boy who he is. what he is. who he was made for.

Mine.

"I have waited so long for you Sam..." He murmurs as he pops open the button on Sam's jeans. "Thousands of years, I waited for you. My vessel..." He continues as he drags the zipper down. "And now that I'm here..." He looks up and fixes his eyes on the winchester's, " I want you in an entirely different way. I want to you and everything about you Sam winchester. But not as a vessel. I want you just the way you are..."

Sam swallows hard, surprised at how effected he had become by Lucifer's obsession with him. If they truly do have a connection, if they were really destined to be one, he can feel it now. The angel gently strokes Sam's erection through the material, watching as his expression twists into one of pleasure. "My beautiful Sam" Lucifer whispers, stroking again, eliciting a low moan from the hunter as he thrusts up into the angels palm.

"Lucifer..." Sam groans, needing him now, craving more of his angel's touch. Arousal spreads like dull fire between Lucifer's thighs upon hearing the downright sinful way his name falls from his true vessel's mouth. He wants more, he is hungry to hear him screaming out his name. The angel licks his lips in anticipation, and with slightly shaking hands pulls down Sam's jeans and boxers to free his aching erection.

Sam winces at the rush of cool air that envelops him, and he can hear the roar of his blood pounding in his ears as his heart speeds up. Panic begins to set in, as he realises who he is about to be man-handled by. Reality rearing its ugly head and turning his blood to ice.

"Shush..." Lucifer whispers soothingly, sensing his distress and carefully taking Sam's twitching cock in his hand, running a thumb caressingly down a prominent vein. Sam bucks up into his fist with a grunt, his doubts are immediately drowned out by lust, forgetting his morals and melding into Lucifer's touch. The angel hums in appreciation at the wonderful feeling of having Sam completely at his mercy, before placing his other hand at the winchester's hip, holding him firmly in place.

Slowly Lucifer leans down, he breathes cool breath over the tip, and Sam cries out. "That's right Sammy, moan for daddy." He urges, shooting a wink Sam's way and flicking the head of the hunter's cock with his forked tongue. "Lucifer... please..." Sam begs. The angel shudders slightly at the sound, arousal causing his erection to strain uncomfortably against his jeans.

So with no particular flair Lucifer obliges.

Sam throws his head back and a groan tears from his throat as Lucifer takes all of him. The tips of his tongue wrapping around his length and gliding up and down in time with every greedy suck. Lucifer calls out to Sam in his head once more, becoming gradually more desperate.

"do you like that sammy?"

"My Sam, all mine"

"we were made for each other"

"Sam"

"I need you"

"Do you understand yet?"

"I will make you understand"

"Sam..."

"We are the same."

"love me"

The possessive onslaught in his head takes him by surprise, but somehow fills his heart with an odd joy, that is entirely foreign to him. never before has he felt such closeness to another, such feeling of being desired, needed. And it makes him feel complete.

The angel truly wants him, just him, and he wants Lucifer now too. More than he has ever wanted anyone.

"Ah! Yes... I'm yours..." Sam moans at the top of his lungs, his hand grabs at the air blindly and finally manages to grip hold of the angels bobbing head. Lucifer tightens his tongue's hold and sucks on Sam harder in response, rewarding the hunter. "I'm all yours..." Sam pants again, his strong fingers massaging encouragingly at the scalp. "Yours and no one else's...ah..Lucifer!" He cries, feeling the climax drawing near.

The angel builds up speed as he hears his name called out, the desperation in the human's voice stimulating him. Lucifer wants to make the Winchester feel good, he wants to watch him ride out an orgasm and know that he had caused it. To be the one that he thinks of at night, to be Sam's as much as Sam is his. Lucifer longs to be the only one to have him, to hold him, to touch him. Jealousy burns through the angel as he thinks of all the women that the hunter had been with, spurring him on in his actions. "No. he's mine." he thinks to himself defiantly.

"Come for me, Sam" the voice purrs in the back of the winchesters mind, and with this he is undone. "Lucifer!" Sam screams as the first burst of orgasmic spasms hits, and he empties himself into the angel's waiting mouth. Shaking with Lucifer's name on his lips he watches as he swallows him whole, before his body goes limp and spent against the sheets.

"Good boy..." Lucifer drawls, clambering over Sam's body to slowly press his lips against his in a chaste kiss. The archangel pulls back to admire the Winchester, brushing a strand of hair from his flushed face. "I'm sorry" Sam whispers, his arms sliding up to rest around Lucifer's waist. The simple touch setting the angel alight with small sparks of pleasure.

Lucifer melds into the embrace, and stares questioningly tilting his head to the side a little. "Why?" He asks confused and Sam smiles for the first time in what feels like a lifetime. "Because I didn't give you a chance, because I didn't understand..." He trails off, thinking back to all the angel had said, about being made for each other, about needing him, about love. Lucifer raises his eyebrows in surprise, "but..?" He offers hopefully.

"But I do now." Sam goes on assuringly. "All my life I've felt that there was a part of me missing, and little did I know there actually was. But I've found you, and I want you Lucifer. I want you despite your faults and all that you've done, god knows I've done my fair share. I want to know you, the real you, not the devil or satan or whatever, but Lucifer. Just Lucifer. All these months of brushing you off, judging you, ignoring you, I'm sorry..." Sam finishes, bringing a still slightly shaking hand to cup the angel's shocked face.

"Sam..." Lucifer breathes, eyes wide and fixed on the hunter in disbelief. He had told Sam that he would be his. Convinced himself he would win him in the end, but deep down had always doubted if he truly could. "Like you said, Lucifer. I will understand, and you know what? I do." Sam admits, rubbing his thumb a against the angels cheek and staring adoringly into his eyes.

"I understand your pain. I understand that you feel so damn alone after being cast down into torturous, lonely, isolation for centuries by your own family. And I understand what it feels like to have a father who doesn't." He whispers meaningfully.

Suddenly Lucifer's mouth crashes down onto Sam's, tongue lapping at the human's lips enthusiastically, begging entry. With a delighted mewl Sam opens his mouth to him, smiling into the kiss. "thank you... thank you... oh my perfect Sam thank you..." the angel mumbles into the hunter's mouth, catching Sam's bottom lip lightly in his teeth and pulling playfully. Sam deepens the kiss, tongue sliding over Lucifer's, causing the archangel to groan and grind his pelvis downward.

With a gasp Sam pulls away, panting breathlessly and looking up into his angel's bright blue and lust glazed eyes. Lucifer unwittingly begins to grind his hips against Sam's, who slides his hands down the angel's back to rest on his ass, earning a slight whimper. "please" Lucifer growls, staring pleadingly at the young winchester.

"You mean..." Sam whispers, becoming aware of what the angel is asking of him. "I am an angel... And I need... Consent" Lucifer grunts, still lightly grinding against Sam's hardening cock. "Please" he repeats impatiently. Despite anticipating serious pain, Sam longs to pleasure Lucifer, and to give his angel anything and everything he wants from him. "okay" Sam says finally, his voice wavering slightly as he starts to feel himself grow hard once more against Lucifer's thrusts.

Lucifer chokes out a laugh, "you have to say... Yes" he explains gruffly, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. Sam nods knowingly, it makes sense since he technically is going to be inside of him. The thought both scares and arouses him. "Yes" he murmurs, and Lucifer immediately slides down Sam's body to kneel between his open legs, smirking pleased with himself at the hunters semi-erect cock.

Sam props himself up on his elbows, unable to take his eyes off of the spectacle before him. Lucifer quickly undoes the buckle of his belt, whipping it from his jeans and letting it drop redundantly on the bed beside him. He looks up to meet Sam's hungry stare, "the shirt. Now" he orders. Lucifer grins and shrugs the item of clothing onto the floor, following the humans orders.

"Now the t-shirt..." Sam adds, starting to enjoy himself. With both hands gripping the hem, Lucifer obliges, slowly peeling the tight top from his torso and over his head to reveal a relatively toned body, and messing his fluffy blonde hair. The angel drops the article of clothing on the floor before looking back to Sam, who's gaze shamelessly drinks in the sight of Lucifer's exposed skin, causing him to shiver in a mixture of delight and anticipation.

"Your turn Sammy..." The angel teases, grabbing Sam's jeans and boxer shorts that sit just above the knee and yanking them down further, working them completely off. Lucifer then gladly reaches for his flies, unfastening the button on his jeans and unzipping the almost painfully restraining zipper. With a sharp intake of breath he reaches into his boxers and pulls out his throbbing erection, "Agh..." an indulgent moan falls from his lips as he experimentally twists his fist around himself.

Lucifer holds out a hand expectantly to Sam, who leans up to meet it, licking slowly across his cold fingers. "Suck" the angel commands, and it's all he can do not to come right there as Sam opens his mouth, and with closed eyes greedily sucks, taking each finger one by one and twisting his hot tongue around the tips. when he is through, Lucifer removes the fingers and places them at Sam's entrance.

With a drawn out grunt, Sam gradually takes all of the first finger. He feels like he's burning. But it's short lived, as Lucifer slowly pulls his finger halfway out, and then back in, building up a gentle rhythm. The pain soon subsides into something pleasant, and then Lucifer adds another finger, and it becomes something pleasurable. By the third finger he was ready, and unwittingly fucking himself on the archangel's fingers. Sam whines as the fingers are removed, suddenly feeling empty. Lucifer brings the fingers to his aching erection, coating it in Sam's fluids in preparation.

The hunter is completely hard as he watches entranced, while his angel gently strokes himself, wetting his cock with the slick fingers and letting out soft needy moans, eyes rolling back in his head. "Lucifer..." Sam groans after a long minute, unable to bear the torturous sight much longer. Lucifer nods, in a daze, ignoring the urge to continue, and places himself ready at the hunter's entrance. His hands gripping tightly at Sam's hips.

Lucifer aches to take Sam straight away but hesitates, and with clenched teeth asks "are you sure about this Sam, because once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." The young winchester swallows hard, "yes." He insists, his choice of words earning a brief smile, before the archangel carefully pushes forward with a quiet moan. Sam hisses in pain, he feels like he's being torn in two as the penetration burns his insides.

Lucifer stops at the sound, only half way in. "Sam?" He groans, worried he might be hurting him. "No! just keep moving. I want you." Sam growls, breathing heavily. The angel takes a hand from Sam's hip and grasps the hunter's erect cock tightly, earning a strangled cry. "Then you shall have me." Lucifer murmers, punctuating with a hard twist as he begins pumping Sam's shaft, both to pleasure and distract from the pain.

With another push, slower this time, Lucifer fills him and gingerly pulls partway out with a shaky moan. "S-sam your so fucking tight..." He groans, rolling his hips faster, working the human's cock in time with each thrust. Sam arches his back against the bed with a throaty cry, raising his legs to tightly wrap around Lucifer's lithe waist.

The pain gradually fades, and gives way to something indescribable with every roll of the grunting angel's hips, Lucifer pounds him harder and harder as what little of his self control is overpowered by pure carnal desire. "Tell me that you're mine" Lucifer comands breathlessly, leaning down to rest his forehead against Sam's and twisting roughly him in his grip for emphasis. "I'm yours..." Sam mumbles, clenching his legs tighter around the angel pulling him in deeper with a groan.

"Louder" Lucifer rasps, his cold body burning with need, the urgent need to have all of Sam, every little bit. "I'm yours..." The Winchester rumbles, biting his lip as he pushes into Lucifer's thrusts. The feeling of being fucked and being tossed off combined reducing him to writhing against the sheets beneath the angel.

Thrusting balls deep into him with a grunt, Lucifer hits hard against the sweet spot that is Sam's prostate. "Yes! Yes Lucifer, right there!" Sam screams throwing his head back against the pillow. The archangel tremors violently, rolling his hips into the spot again, desperate to hear the hunter's delectable cries.

"Sam..." Lucifer moans, thrusting again and again against his prostate, greedily milking every little sound of sweet satisfaction from his true vessel he can. Sam shudders uncontrollably as climax looms, his eyes growing wide. "Lucifer... I'm going to... Agh..." He groans, his voice hoarse from exertion.

The archangel whimpers in shock upon feeling the first small spasm of near completion, thrusting harder forward with a low moan. Sam throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut as, with a final hard twist around his leaking cock, Lucifer finishes him. His body is not his own as waves of orgasmic perfection overwhelm him, he comes hard and fast on Lucifer's hand as he screams out the archangels name.

In the throws of Sam's climax, walls of muscle clench tightly around Lucifer's already throbbing cock. "Sam I'm-" he yells loudly, already overcome with uncontrollable shaking. "I'm coming!" The angel cries out with a final roll of his hips. The room is awash with blinding white light and a high pitched buzzing rings through the air as the angel climaxes.

Sam props himself up sluggishly on the headboard to stare in awe. Lucifer throws his head back, skin aglow with golden light, and behind him two monumental jet black, feathered wings, peppered with golden feathers unfurl. The long tips reaching from wall to wall. A violent tremor runs through the angel's shining body, and travels quickly up and across his quivering wings. With a final flick of the tips; the light fades, the piercing sound grows distant, and the two feathery appendages dissipate into black mist.

Snapping his head forward, eyes still faintly giving off a golden glow and a lazy grin on his face, Lucifer meets Sam's amazed stare. The angel pulls himself out, and crawls forward to perch straddling Sam's waist, staring unblinkingly into the hunter's eyes. Silence falls for a long moment.

"What the hell was... That!?" Sam finally blurts out.

"I came." Lucifer says frankly, running a finger down the human's chest, still grinning quite amused at Sam's reaction. The hunter feels a hot blush stain his face, a grown man blushing over a millennia old angel. He cringes to think of what dean would say. About any of this actually.

"well yeah I get that much but, what about the wings and the screechy sound?" Sam asks, sliding his hands around the angel's waist to rest on his hips. Lucifer laughs, "the screechy sound?" he emphasises, "oh Sammy, ever technical aren't we?" He adds with a sigh, "that was my true voice, like you heard just before you let me in..." He finishes, shuddering indulgently at the memory.

Sam quirks an eyebrow, "you said something just now in enochian. in your true voice?" He inquires, interested. Lucifer nods. "What did you say?" Sam presses. "Well..." The angel begins, leaning down to Sam's ear, catching the lobe in his teeth playfully. "Well?" Sam laughs. Lucifer smiles smugly, having made his Sam happy. His Sam. He deserves to be happy he thinks to himself. "Well..." The angel whispers. " I said... Mine."

* * *

_thanks for reading! _

_I hope that wasn't too awful and whatnot (oh and I profusely apologise for the repetitive nature of my writing and stuff as well as the crappy ending which was an attempt at being all clever and stuff but ended up being cliche, but don't we all love a cliche? I know I do. Anyway I'll shut up now...)_

_please review!_


End file.
